1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for generating data for three-dimensional models. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for generating data for three-dimensional models from x-ray data.
2. Background
Imaging and scanning systems have been used in a variety of manufacturing and engineering uses, including reverse engineering. For example, in reverse engineering, an object or structure, such as a vehicle, building, or complex system, may be imaged. A vehicle may include, for example, an aircraft, an automobile, a ship, a submarine, or a spacecraft. A building or complex system may include, an office building or a power plant. These images may be processed to provide two-dimensional drawings or three-dimensional models to replace and/or supplement drawings or models that may not exist or may not be accessible. In many cases, existing models may no longer be accurate due to undocumented modifications to the structure or object.
For example, with military and commercial aircraft, challenges faced by many modification designers or engineers is the uncertainty of the geometric configuration of a given structure and/or system, such as an aircraft. Often times, the legacy drawings, planning information, and tooling information are insufficient to determine the actual configuration of the product. As a result, significant costs for redesign of new systems being placed in the aircraft may be present.
As a specific example, the fuselage of some aircraft may have an outer shell or surface and a liner located inside the fuselage. A space is present between the liner and the shell forming the outer surface. The liner may be made of fiberglass or may be other types of materials in a panel form. The space between the liner and the shell may include insulation, wiring, tubes, pipes, and electrical devices.
When modifications are to be made to these types of aircraft, knowledge of the layout of different objects or components between the liner and the outer shell is desirable. For example, if a new electronic device is to be added to an aircraft between the liner and the shell, it is useful to know where other devices and components are located in order to place the new electronic device. Further, if the location for the new electronic device is to be placed where existing components are located, those existing components may need to be moved.
Currently, in making changes to existing aircraft, the location and identification of different components are identified through drawings and three-dimensional computer aided design models. With some older aircraft, three-dimensional computer aided design models of the aircraft are not available. Only two-dimensional paper drawings may be available. Further, even when three-dimensional models are available, modifications may have been made in which documentation is not present or available. In other words, the available three-dimensional computer aided design model may not accurately reflect objects located in the space between the shell and the liner.
Often times, the owner of the aircraft may not permit disassembly for purposes of planning modifications. Disassembly of the aircraft prior to making the modifications means that the aircraft will be out of commission and unusable for some additional period of time.
As a result, once modifications begin, changes to a plan for modifications may occur. For example, if components are discovered during the actual modification of the aircraft in the location where a new device or system is to be placed, the existing components may have to be moved or the new device or system may have to be placed in a new location. These types of unexpected incidents results in increased time and money for performing modifications to aircraft.